


Finding her Goddess

by Chance2live



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chance2live/pseuds/Chance2live
Summary: She expected to reconnect with her best friend and fight for a new relationship with her sister. What she never expected was she would meet the women of her dreams.





	Finding her Goddess

Stepping off the plane in Orlando for the first time since I was 17, I can’t help but be overcome with emotion. Some of my most cherished memories are from being raised here, but also the worst things I’ve ever been through happened here. Even though it’s been close to 8 years since I’ve been back, I can’t help but still think of this city as home. 

I’m still stuck in thought as I make my way to the SUV until all of a sudden, I’m pulled back to reality by a hand on my shoulder. Turning around and meeting the worried eyes of my best friend, “Athena I’ve called your name a couple of times, are you OK?”

“Yeah it’s just being back here is bring back a whole lot of memories I haven’t thought about in years… Let’s just get on the road James, you know If we’re late Grace will have our asses.”

James nods and laughs, “You’re definitely right about that. I love that women with everything I have but damn am I afraid of her, especially when I’m late for something she finds important. But I also know that she would agree that making sure you are okay takes priority.”

“James, I promise you I’m okay I just want to get on the road and get to the game before we’re late and piss Grace off.”

“Alright, let’s go” He walks around and gets in the SVU.

The ride to the Orlando City stadium is a quiet one both of us, content just riding in silence and watching all the Pride fans making their way to the game. Seeing the excitement on all the fans faces starts to get me just a little excited as well. I’ve always loved soccer, and it’s been a couple of years since I’ve had the pleasure to see a game in person. Though with two of my best friends now owning both Orlando teams I don’t think I’ll go anywhere near as long between seeing as a game as I did.

Pulling up to one of the private stadium entrances and exiting the car we are met by an older gentleman “Mr. Cooper Ms. Miller, my name is Victor Green and I’m the of head security here at the stadium. I just wanted to introduce myself and escort you to the owner’s box where Mrs. Cooper is currently waiting for you and the start of the game.”

Shaking his hand, “Mr. Green, please call me Athena Ms. Miller makes me feel extremely old now that I’m no longer in the Navy.”

“Yes, I have to agree with Athena on this Mr. Green, please call me James Mr. Cooper just isn’t me” Seeing the look of disgust on his face causes all three of us to laugh and break the professional air that’s been surrounding us.

“Of course, but only if you both call me Vic as well.”

Laughing “Now that we have that covered. Vic will you please show me to my wife. It feels like its been years since I’ve seen her.”

Smacking James upside the back of the head “James stop being so dramatic it’s only been 3 days and you two talk constantly. But Vic if you wouldn’t mind, please lead the way I don’t want to miss kick off.”

Vic looks between us with a smile, “Absolutely, please follow me.”

Following Vic, through the stadium, it doesn’t take long until we start seeing fans all decked out in team gear. Looking down, I feel somewhat out of place dressed in my tailored Armani suit and not an ounce of purple or pride apparel to be seen.

James reads my mind as usual, “I know suits weren’t my first choice to wear to the game either, but I have to say we do look mighty fine. Plus, If I know my wife she’ll have something Pride-related that will match our current outfits.”

Laughing because I know everything he just said is true. Grace is a perfectionist she picked these suits out for the two of us, and there’s no way she would let us mess up the look she worked so hard to create.

Walking up to the glass suite door “Here we are you guys, I hope you enjoy the game, and if you need anything, I’ll be around here to help.” Responding together we tell him thank you, and he just nods and walks back the way we came.

Not even 5 steps into the room, James has his arms full with Grace a beautiful tall blond. As they say hello, I look around at everyone else. Smiling, I note the only other people in attendance are close friends and family. Making my way further into the room I go and look down at the field watching as the two teams line up for kick off. 

Being pulled in to a hug from behind, I atomically stiffen never one for physical contact especially when I’m not sure who is touching me. Once I hear Graces voice, I immediately relax some and hug her back before pulling away. “Athena I’m so happy to see you! I trust that you and my husband didn’t get into too much trouble in the last couple of days...Oh and here put this on pleases” She asks but puts the scarf around my neck herself.

Not even commenting on the scarf, “You do remember the last time we got into trouble without you, you left us stranded in the middle of nowhere?” I ask with a raised eyebrow 

Laughing “Yeah, you two had a nice long walk home. What was it 10 miles?”

Glaring “You know it was more like 20, and I had to listen to James bitch the whole time because he was still hungover from the night before. You’re lucky I didn’t just knock him out and leave him behind.”

“You love him too much to do that to him, and you know it.” Glancing down at the field, Grace sees the game is about to start turning around and addressing the whole room. “Okay, guys it’s game time let’s all take our seats and watch as the Pride beat the socks off Sky Blue” Deciding to sit a little further away from others knowing I won’t be much of a conversationalist being so caught up watching the game. 

The game starts out pretty slow neither team getting any good looks goal that’s until the 25th minute. When Camila is able to spring Marta in on goal, but Sheridan comes out and takes advantage of the heavy touch ending the Prides attack. Not even five minutes later, Sky Blue gets a corner, but Ashlyn Harris jumps up and punches it out the box and up the field with ease. The rest of the half goes without either team seeing any other good chances. 

It only takes 20 minutes into the seconded half of back and forth play before the Pride capitalizes on a Sky Blue mistake. Marta strips the ball from a Sky Blues midfielder in the center circle, making quick work of the counter-attack she sends a through ball to a sprinting Alex Morgen who one touches it into the bottom corner just under a diving Sheridan. After the goal, you can see how it lit a fire in the Pride but also immensely frustrates Sky Blue, they start to get sloppy in play and tackles. It all comes to a head in the 89th minute when Ali Krieger starts to make an attack up the wing, and a Sky Blue attacker tackles her from behind taking her down.

I jump up from my seat and lean over the edge of the box “Get up Ali, you’re okay…. Come on, please be okay.” I release the breath I didn’t even realize I was holding when I see her slowly get up and get back into the game.

“She’s okay Athena,” James tells me as he walks over and stands next to me.

Not taking my eyes off the field, “I know James, I’m just ready for this game to be over so I can finally see her. Its been way too long since I’ve seen her in person.”

Patting me on the back “, I promise it won’t be much longer” When I don’t acknowledge him he walks back over to Grace and sits down.

The next thing I hear is the referee’s final whistle concluding the Pride 1-0 win. The whole stadium goes wild the sound from all the fans is defining. Everyone in the suite also goes a little crazy not only is this the first win of the season, but it’s also the first win under the new owners. Glancing over to James and Grace, they both have huge smiles on their faces as they accept hugs from everyone around them. 

For the next half hour, as I wait for everyone in the room to say their congratulations to the new owners, I watch as the two teams walk around the field signing autographs and talking to fans. Finally being the only three left in the room, I make my way over.

Giving Grace a quick hug and James a handshake “Congratulations guys, I know that a win is exactly the way you wanted to start this season off.”

Grace gave me a look, “You know we should be Congratulating you as well you played and still play an important role in all of this.”

With pleading eyes, I cut her off before she can continue “Grace can we please not talk about this right now? I just want to head to the locker room and see Ali and then deal with the shit storm I’m about to walk into.”

Understanding how hard this is about to be for me, she nods and starts for the door “So this isn’t anything formal we’re just going in for quick introductions. We’ll be having a party at the house this weekend for the two teams and all the staff, my assistant and I have already taken care of the details you just have to show up.”

“I’ll be there but can I please bring Oreo?” 

Rolling her eyes but smiling at me “Of course you can Milano has missed her sister, and we have that gated off area in the yard just for them.”

Seeing the entrance to the locker room, I take a deep breath and square my shoulders. Letting both James and Grace enter first, I hang back by the door where I can see everything but not be seen by anyone. As I listen to Grace and James, introduce themselves. I look around at all the players. The team is already showered and dressed; it seems like they are just waiting for this meeting to be over for them to be to go home.

“Hello ladies, firstly I want to say congratulations on the win it was well deserved. If you guys keep playing like that we’re in for an exceptional season and I know personally I’m incredibly excited for it. Now I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Grace, and this is my husband, James. We know that us taking over the Orlando teams was a bit sudden, but we want you guys to know that we are fully committed to doing whatever we can for you guys and the community. If you have any questions or concerns, please don’t be afraid to come to one of us or Athena Miller, our business partner. We are always willing to help in any way we can. 

Stepping forward into the room when I hear my name I swear I heard a few cuss words coming from where Ali and Ashly n’s lockers are located, but I don’t look over to figure it out I just stare at Grace as she finishes the rest of her speech.

“Since now I believe I’ve taken up enough of your day the only thing I have left to say is I hope to see you all on Saturday. Please bring your families and dogs if you have want everyone is welcome. The day is all about getting to know the family that’s being built within the teams. Okay that’s it I promise” At that we walk over to where all the coaching staff is standing and let them introduce themselves and just shoot the shit for a few minutes. During this time, a lot of the players head out not needing to be told twice that they could go home.

Walking to the door with James and Grace, I let them know I’ll talk to them later and they wish me luck as they walk out. Biting the bullet, I turn around and meet the eyes of the two women I’ve been worried about seeing.

If it weren’t for my quick reflexes, I would have been tackled to the ground when Ali ran into my arms for a hug “Athena.” 

Hugging her back as tight as I can without hurting her, “Ali damn, I’ve missed you.”

Hearing a throat clear we pull away from each other “Athena let me introduce you to my fiancé Ashlyn Harris. Ashlyn this is my best friend and as close to a sister as Ill ever have, Athena.”

“Ashlyn it’s been a long time.” 

Meeting my eyes, “It has.”

Looking between the two of us, Ali looks utterly confused “What you two know each other?”

“Yeah, Ali, we do. Athena is my little sister.”


End file.
